The Girl Who Cried Gnome
Story Line When a girl named Moofy comes to Zim’s house and attempts to sell him cookies, Zim sends a robot gopher to get rid of her. However, when Moofy's leg falls into a hole, the story breaks out and a crowd of people and a news agency shows up to cover the breaking events. Even President Man shows up. Although Zim is worried about all the attention at first, he soon realizes he can use the situation to destroy the human race. Moofy won't let any of the rescuers get near her because she loves the attention, so the alien suggests to the President that using a machine to create sonic vibrations would cause her to be jarred loose. The machine would also destroy the face of the Earth, but Zim left that part out. But Zim wasn't the only one who discovered he could exploit Moofy's dilemma for his own ends. Dib saw that he could expose Zim on national TV. Dib also talks to the President, and his plan is to dig underneath Moofy and pull her out that way. In the process, the rescuers would also come across Zim's underground base. Once Zim finds out about the change in plans, he takes matters into his own hands and yanks Moofy's leg out. Everybody goes home happy except for Dib, whose own leg ends up falling into the same hole, except no one comes to rescue him. Watch This Episode Here http://invaderzimepisodes.com/48/the-girl-who-cried-gnome/ WARNING: voices in the next part aren't lined with animatics. Facts of Doom *This episode's title is a reference to the story entitled "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". *The President Man left his coat hanger inside the jacket he was wearing, which is why he couldn't put his arms down and why he had a hook visible at the back of his neck. *Appears on the [[Invader Zim (series)|''Invader ]]ZIM'' Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. *This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier. It was first released on DVD in 2004 in english. *This episode was almost canceled after 9/11, but Nick thought about it, and left the episode untouched. *There's an alternate ending in this episode; it is just like Game Slave 2. *Three of the girls who are in the Girly Rangers, along with Moofy, are possibly references to'' The Powerpuff Girls'', with the same signature colors and eye colors (pink, baby blue, and bright green) and same hair colors (orange, blonde, and black). Moofy, however, wears red despite having pink eyes. Also, one of the Rangers also has pale brown hair and has purple signature colors, just like another Powerpuff name Bunny, who only appeared in one episode. *In the scene where Dib is trying to find out what is going on, you can see someone who looks similar to Johnny C. *Near the end, when Zim comes out of his house with the robot gopher, he is whistling "If You're Happy and You Know It". *This episode is a parody of a real life ordeal, when an 18 month old named Jessica McClure was trapped in a well for 58 hours. The rescue effort was Quotes Zim: What is it this time? I haven't the patience for-AH! GIRL WITH COOKIES! GIRL WITH COOKIES! Ninja Scout: Hey! This is ham! You can't pay for cookies with ham! Dib: Why was there ham in my pocket? GIR: You gonna make biscuits? Youu gonna make biscuits? Youu gonnna make biscuits? Youuuu gonna make biiicuiits?! Zim: No GIR.'' Never''. I never want you to mention biscuits ever again. GIR: (gasp) Reporter: We now enter minute four of Moofy's tragedy. Do you have anything to say, Moofy? Moofy?! Moofy: My, my leg's asleep! *Cries for a brief moment and smiles* President Man: Where's the charts? Where are the pretty pictures? This plan is stupid! President Man: People love shakin'! President Man: Who's dat crazy boy? Zim: The Dib... the Dib! I don't care how delicious he is, he's EVIL! References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/the-girl-who-cried-gnome/episode/143600/summary.html Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Spoilers